Glossary (Beta)
Please Note: This is the Glossary of Terms used in Dark Throne for the Beta Version of the game. If you are looking for a term used in the Gold Version, please see Glossary (Gold). This Glossary is currently being revised to contain only terms relating to the Gold version of the game. We apologize for any terms that may appear to be incorrect or are incorrect, as they may reflect a different version of the game at this time. Section: | # | A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z | # 5x1: A 5x1 is when a player attacks another player 5 times, using 1 turn in each attack. This technique is used to inflict maximum damage while using the fewest turns and gaining the lowest amount of experience and gold. This is a common technique used in Beta in massing. Alternate Uses: 5*1, 5-1 5x10: A 5x10 is similar to a 5x1, in that each one is a set of 5 attacks on the same person. The main difference between the two is that a 5x1 is generally to inflict damage on someone, while a 5x10 is generally used to gain maximum experience and/or gold. Generally, only Experience Hunters or farmers use a 5x10, however, in Silver this is also used when massing an account. Alternate Uses: 5*10, 5-10. A Administrator: A member who has complete controls to the forum. Abbreviation: Admin ADP: A commonly used abbreviation which stands for All Defense Player. These players have a very high defense, with their other stats being either very low or moderately low. Few have more than moderate levels in any other stat. Alliance: An Alliance is a group of players who work together towards a common goal, whether it is to be a large alliance with many members, be a strong alliance feared by many, or a friendly alliance who helps their members when in need. You may join up to 3 alliances. Allies: These are alliances that are officially connected to your alliance with friendly relations. They will show up in your alliance profile. You may only have up to 5 official allies in Beta and 6 in Silver. Alpha: The original version of Dark Throne. It ran from May 24, 2004, to August 7th, 2004 and was replaced by the Beta Test. AOP: A commonly used abbreviation which stands for All Offense Player. This means that they have an extraordinarily high Offense stat, while the other stats are either zero or very low. All-Offense became the dominate playstyle in Beta due to a large amount of drones and multies becoming common among the players of Dark Throne, making it even easier to kill off high defense of other players. Armory: Listed under the structures tab in Dark Throne, this is the place to go to buy equipment for your army. Each unit type has their own equipment and the equipment has its own item types. One of each item type would be considered a "set". Armory Upgrade: These are in Silver only. With each upgrade, you a new set of equipment becomes available. At the upgrade, this new set is worth more than the last because it adds more points, and has a higher price than your last set. In your armory, you are able to upgrade your equipment by selecting the old item type and buying the new type by paying the difference. The Armory Upgrades are as follows: *Initial Armory - the set you start out with. *Leather Armory 1 - Fortification Requirement: Outpost Level 2; available at level 20. *Leather Armory 2 - Fortification Requirement: Stronghold Level 3; available at level 40. *Chainmail Armory 1 - Fortification Requirement: Citadel; available at level 60. *Chainmail Armory 2 - Fortification Requirement: Castle Level 2; available at level 80. *Chainmail Armory 3 - Fortification Requirement: Kingdom Level 3; available at level 100. Army Size: Your army size is the total number of your offensive and defensive units combined. This statistic is displayed on the main page and provides a link to the training page where you can increase your army size. Assassination: One of the spy missions which enable you to assassinate other players' units. You send out a limited amount of your advanced spy offense units on this spy mission, since there is a maximum you can send out. Avatar: This is your own personal image that you may upload to your profile, forum, and one displayed as an icon in the friends/enemies section if you are listed in someone's top 9. Each have size restrictions: Profile- 200x200px, Forum- 100x100px, Friends/Enemies icon- 50x50px. Each one also has a maximum of 50 kb. Abbreviations: Avy, Ava B Ban: A forum ban is a punishment for forum users, and is used to rid the forum of members who have violated the forum rules. Bans, unlike suspensions, do not have a set ending date and are usually more permanent than suspensions. Bans are usually reserved for players who seek to destroy the forum, its members or its leaders in one way or another. Banked Gold: This is the amount of gold you have in your bank. In Beta, you can deposit and withdraw your gold. In Silver you can only deposit. Any transactions made with gold will be taken out of on-hand gold first, then automatically from your bank. Battle Upgrades: These consist of Steeds, Guard Towers, War Elephants, Catapults, Dragons and Rock Giants. War Elephants, Catapults, Dragons and Rock Giants are in Silver only. *In Silver, Steeds are only used by type 2, 3 or 4 offensive units and in Beta they are used by your advanced offense units. **Each Steed adds 200 to your offense in Silver and 3,000 in Beta. *Guard Towers are only used by type 2, 3 or 4 defensive units in Silver and in Beta, they are used by your advanced defense units. **Each Guard Tower can hold up to 5 units and adds 200 defense per occupant in Silver and 3,000 defense per occupant in Beta. *Both Steeds and Guard Towers require Battle Upgrades Level 1. *1 War Elephant counts towards your offense for every 10 offensive units you have and adds 500 to your offense. *1 Catapult counts towards your defense for every 10 defensive units you have and adds 500 to your defense. *Both War Elephants and Catapults require Battle Upgrades Level 2. *Dragons and Rock Giants require Battle Upgrades Level 3. Dragons are for your offense and Rock Giants are for your defense. Beta: Beta is the second test version of Dark Throne. It was launched on August 8th, 2004 and is still active. Berserker: In Beta, this is a unique, advanced offense unit for the undead race. In Silver, this is your type 3 advanced offense unit, available to everyone when they buy the upgrade for it at level 50. Blacklist: Blacklist refers to a list of targets to attack and/or assassinate. Most alliances have one, usually listed in their alliance forum. Bob: ''' Bob is a very old term that means the same as Citizen. For more information, see '''Citizens C Camper: This is a player type in Dark Throne. Campers sit at a certain level, commonly a low level, but one of their own choice. Campers rarely attack, so as to not level up. Campers train many miners and defense so that they can have gold coming in. They also recruit daily of course, so that their population increases. The Camper playstyle is most commonly used by players to become a strong account for their level. Charity Drive: Dark Throne has held their own Charity Drives in the past, from years 2004-2006. Players who donated in the Children's Hospital Charity Drive, during the 2004-05 holiday season received medals that are displayed in their profile. There were also medals given out to players who donated to the Charity Drive for the 2005-2006 holiday season, which are also displayed in user profiles. Citizens: Your population consists of citizens. The more citizens you have, the better. You train your citizens to work as workers (miners in beta), offense units, defensive units, spy offense units, and spy defense units. Certain unit types are untrainable. The untrainable units are workers (miners in beta), soldiers, guards, spies, and sentries. The rest of your units cannot be untrained. ClickMaster: This is something made by DT players, for DT players. It's usually used in an alliance, and lists the members along with their personal recruit link. You go into it, click all the other members, and they in turn click you. They help each other out by gaining citizens from clicks outside of the DT Recruiter. Community Update: This is an official message from Lazarus that goes out to every player in Dark Throne. It includes important information about how the game is developing and keeps the Dark Throne Community up to date with current Dark Throne events as well as future plans. ‘’Alternate Uses:’’ CU Credits: These you gain when recruiting in the official Dark Throne Recruiter. For each click you make, you gain one credit. When you don't click within 24 hours, those credits are automatically used up, in exchange for citizens. In Beta, the recruiter uses a "most credits first" system, which means that those who do not click but still have a large amount of credits will get their citizens before players with fewer credits. In Silver, this is changed to where anyone that has credits built up will get their citizens. D Defense: Defense is one of the 4 basic stats an account in Dark Throne has. Defense is comprised of trained units, Armory purchased, Battle Upgrades, Proficiency Points, and Fortification Bonuses. Commonly in Beta nowadays Defense is a stat that is ignored, as the population allocated to Defense is easily killed off. However, in Silver, this stat is more important because of the new Fortification Breach that was put in. There are now more advantages in having a high defense. Drone: A Drone is an account owned by a player who has more than 1 account. The difference between a drone and a multi is that a multi tends to be somewhat active, i.e. participates in alliances, or has a decent account for it's level, while a drone tends to have minimal stats for its level and may be inactive except when used in massing. *Note: It is a violation of the Dark Throne rules to have more than one account. DT: DT is the common abbreviation for the game, Dark Throne. E Elf: The Elf is one of the four races of Dark Throne. Elves in Beta are given a 5% bonus to their Spy Offense and Spy Defense, making the elf ideal for those players who are looking to have a spy-based account. The Elves were also given a unique Defense unit, the Elite Archer, which was similar to the Berserker unit of the Undead. In Silver, however, Elves are given a 5% Defense bonus as well as 250 Good Points. Elite Archer: Elite Archers in Beta are the Defense unit unique to the Elf race. They are 1.5 times as strong as a regular Archer, giving them 75 defense points instead of 50. In Silver the Elite Archer is the Type IV Defense unit, available at level 90. The Elite Archer in Silver is available to every race. Enemies: Enemies are players that either don’t like you, or you don’t like. Typically players will add you as enemies if you attack them a lot, or if your alliance goes to war with theirs. Experience: Other uses: EXP, XP, exp, xp. Experience is gained when you win an attack or a defend. How much experience you gain is dependent upon multiple factors, such as how many turns were used. F Farm: A farm is an account that is either inactive, or active but very weak, that has lots of gold available to be pillaged often. Farms tend to be inactive, as many alliances look down upon those who farm members of the alliance. Farmer: A farmer is someone who farms another account, whether it be for gold, experience, or, in the past, population. Farmers tend to attack either every day, or multiple times per day. Farming: Farming is the act of attacking the same person multiple times, whether it be multiple times in one day, or an attack per day over a period of time. Farming is generally looked down upon by many alliances, as many look down upon farming their members. Force level: Forceleveling is when accounts (typically drones/multies) intentionally lose attacks against another account in order to give the target Defense XP and level up. This tactic itself is not against the rules, unless the accounts involved break the rules. Fortification: Your fortification is the defense structure for your account. If you are attacked and you cannot defend your fort, or if you are infiltrated, it will take damage. Once it drops to a low enough level, you can start losing other units such as workers, anti-spy units, spy units, and offense units in attacks (bleeding). Thus, it is imperative that you maintain a fortification with full health. Friendly Fire: Friendly Fire is the act of attacking either members of the same alliance as you, or allies of your alliances. Friendly Fire is frowned upon by most alliances, as it is seen as a traitorous act, since there are plenty of other players that you could attack. Alternate Uses: FF G Goblin: The Goblin is one of the Four Races of Dark Throne. Goblins in Beta are given a 5% bonus to their Defense, making the Goblin ideal for those players who are looking to have a defense-based account. The Goblins were also given a unique Defense weapon, the Great Bow, which was similar to the Human offensive weapon, the Great Sword. The Great Bow gives a bigger defense bonus than the Long Bow (1800 points instead of 1500). Gold: (currency) Gold is the currency used in Dark Throne. Gold can be pillaged from another player (by attacking and winning), transferred through the Bank system, or mined by miners. Gold is used to buy weapons from the armory, fortification upgrades, battle upgrades, train units, and to transfer to other players. Gold: (version) Gold is the final version of Dark Throne, yet to be released. Great Bow: The Great Bow is the unique defense weapon that is given to the Goblins. It is stronger than the Long Bow in that it gives a defense bonus of 1800 points instead of 1500 points. Great Sword: The Great Sword is the unique offense weapon that is given to the Humans. It is stronger than the Long Sword in that it gives an offense bonus of 1800 points instead of 1500 points. H HDP: A commonly used abbreviation which stands for High Defense Player. These players have a very high defense, with their other stats being either very low or moderately low. Few have more than moderate levels in any other stat. HOP: A commonly used abbreviation which stands for High Offense Player. This means that they have an extraordinarily high Offense stat, while the other stats are either zero or very low. All-Offense became the dominate playstyle in Beta due to a large amount of drones and multies becoming common among the players of Dark Throne, making it even easier to kill off high defense of other players. Houses: Houses are one of the 4 ways that you gain more citizens. In Beta, you can buy 5 houses for each level you upgrade your Fortification, with a total of 125 houses being available (for 125 daily citizens). In Silver, housing is an upgrade which is unlocked every few fortification levels, with each Housing Upgrade giving you 10 citizens per day. HSP: A commonly used abbreviation which stands for High Spy Player. This means that they have an extraordinarily high spy stats, typically Spy Offense being the highest. This playstyle is common in Beta due to the spy upgrades at higher levels that give spies a large stat bonus. Human: The Human is one of the four races of Dark Throne. Humans in Beta are given a 5% bonus to their Offense, making the Human ideal for those players who are looking to have an offense-based account. The Humans were also given a unique Offense weapon, the Great Sword, which is similar to the Great Bow weapon of the Goblins. In Silver, however, Humans are given a 5% Offense bonus as well as 250 Good Points. I Inactive: Inactive is the term used to describe those accounts that have not been logged into in a very long time, typically 90 days (approximately 3 months) or more. Infiltration: An Infiltration is one of the 3 spy missions that may be performed. It is used to damage the Fortification. Inquisitor: The Inquisitor is the Type III Sentry unit. It is the upgrade to the Sentinel. J Juggernaut: Juggernaut may be used to describe one of many different things. First, a "Juggernaut" could mean an account in Dark Throne that is very strong (high stats, high Overall Rank, etc.), or it could also mean one of the accounts that were historically very strong, most likely one of the accounts that was around when the Undead Bonus was in play. K Kamikaze: A kamikaze can mean multiple things. First, it could mean an account that attacks another and loses on purpose (probably to help kill defense troops) or it could refer to kamikaze attacks. Kamikaze attacks are intentional attacks in which the attacker loses in order to cause damage to the defender, typically in order to kill off defense troops and lower the target's defense. Killable: Killable can mean one of two things. In Beta, "killables" were units that could be killed off during an attack (Defense troops, sentry units, and miners). In Silver, any trained troop can be killed off, so the term can be more loosely used to mean any trained unit. L Legend Subscription: The Legend subscription was the Subscription service added in April 2006 to help DT bring in more revenue to continue game development. For $7.99 a month (USD) a Legend member gets all their daily recruiter & recruit link citizens, 2 additional layout colors, no ads displayed within the game, and much more. All Legend members are given a medal that upgrades from Bronze to Silver to Gold over time, depending on how long they have been a subscriber. Logs: Logs are used to record the events of an attack, spy mission, bank transaction, etc. They can easily be sent to different players. M Main page poll: The Main Page Poll refers to one of a few different polls that were put up by the Development Team on the Members page of the Beta Version. One poll asked what color layout was a player's favorite (Blue was the eventual poll winner) and another involved which player from a short list was in the community's opinion the best player of Dark Throne (the players chosen had been finalists in a play-run poll on the Beta Forums). Mass Attack: A Mass Attack is an event coordinated by an alliance in which multiple members attack the same target within a short timeframe to cause as much damage as possible. Medals: Medals are given to players for various accomplishments in Dark Throne. So far this includes signing up and playing the various versions, donating to one of the Holiday Charity Drives, or paying for the Dark Throne Legend Subscription. Member ID: An account's member ID is used to identify when the account was registered in regard to other accounts in the Dark Throne world. So far over 1.8 million accounts have been registered. Mercenaries: Mercenaries are extra population that can bought daily. They come trained as basic units, but can be untrained. Mercenary Camp: The Mercenary camp is an upgrade that allows players to purchase Mercenaries daily for 10,000 gold each in Silver, or for either 7,500 or 10,000 gold each in Beta. The Mercenary camp can be upgraded in Beta up to level 10 (providing up to 100 mercenaries a day). Multies: Multies is short for multiple accounts. Multies and Drones are very similar, except that drones are typically accounts that are mostly unused whereas multies are more often accounts the player may maintain or login to more often than a drone. N O Offense: Offense is one of the 4 basic stats an account in Dark Throne has. An account’s offensive power is used to attack other accounts to steal their gold, kill population and damage the fort. Omega: Omega was the 3rd test version of Dark Throne, running from September 2005 until December 26, 2007. It had many different features than Beta, some of which were added onto and are in the Silver version. Overall Rank: Overall Rank is calculated by combining many statistics from an account, mainly its offense, defense, spy offense, spy defense, experience, and a few other statistics. P Population: Population is one of the main stats of an account. Population is considered a limiting factor in Dark Throne, because the population of an account directly affects how powerful it can get. Power leveling: Power leveling is when someone quickly levels multiple levels. It is used for an account to quickly level to another range for upgrades, gold, or mass targets. It is not unheard of for an account to level 100 levels in Beta in only a few days or less. Probing: Probing is when an account attacks with only 1 turn to see what the approximate defense of another account is. In Silver, probing is discouraged because it was a cheap way for an account to find out the defense of another without having to spy. To counter this, if you lose an attack, the defender's defense remains hidden. Proficiency Points: Proficiency Points (often referred to as PP) are given to an account for leveling up. They can be used to raise Offense, Defense, Spy Offense/Defense, or Income by 1% or lower armory prices by 1%. The 1% increase or decrease is is applied to the base stat (so a 400,000 gold item with 2% charisma will cost 392,000 gold not 392,040) Profile: Your profile is what other users see. It contains your avatar as well as your comments and can be edited via the Main -> Profile tab. Q R Recruit Link: Your Recruit Link contains your Unique Recruit ID. When the link is clicked, players are given a capcha image that requires them to click the word that appears twice. When they do so, you are given an untrained citizen and 250 gold is sent to your bank. Recruiter: The Recruiter is the main way to obtain citizens. You Reset: A reset allows an account to restart from scratch. The only things that are kept from the account’s original state are the account’s ID number, alliances, login information, and friends/enemies. Royal Guard: The Royal Guard is the Type 3 Defense Unit. It is the upgrade to the Archer. S Sell off: Sell offs refer to when an account sells its armory weapons. Sell offs are typically used to transfer gold from one account to another, often multies. To help combat sell offs in Silver, Gold gained from selling weapons is automatically sent to the bank and cannot be withdrawn. Sentinel: The sentinel is the Type II sentry unit. They are the upgrade to the Sentry, and can be upgraded to the Inquisitor. Silver: Silver is the 4th test version of Dark Throne. It replaced Omega and will be replaced by Gold. Silver testers were added in groups, with select members of the community being added to a development server in mid 2007, Legends being added to the silver.darkthrone.com server in October 2007, and public testers being added in groups via a signup thread starting in December 2007. Spy Defense: Spy Defense is one of the 4 basic stats an account in Dark Throne has. An account’s Spy Defense power is used to defend the fortification from spy attacks. Spy Missions: Spy missions are used to gather information (spying), damage the fortification (infiltration), or to kill a defender’s trained units (assassinations). Different spy missions require different spy units, however. Spy Offense: Spy Offense is one of the 4 basic stats an account in Dark Throne has. An account’s Spy offensive power is used to attack other accounts via spy missions to either gather information via spy missions, damage the fort via infiltrations, or to kill a defender’s train units via assassinations Suspended: Accounts are suspended when they are proven to have broken the rules. Suspended accounts cannot be used, and are unlikely to be unsuspended. Suspensions on the forum, however, are often temporary and are usually lifted after a few days. T TBG: Turn Based Gold (income) or, how much you mine per turn. It includes what your workers mine, your fortification gold Turn: (time) A turn is a 30 minute cycle. Every 30 minutes, users are given their Turn Based Gold and 2 attack turns. Turns: Turns are used to attack other players. You get 2 attack turns every 30 minutes (96 per day). They can only be used for attacking, and you cannot get more turns than the 96 per day. Turtle: A turtle is an account that levels very slowly. Turtles are like campers in many aspects, however they often attack at least a few times a day. Turtles can use any playstyle, but most are defense players or even XP hunters. U Undead: Undead is one of the four Races of Dark Throne. In Beta, Undeads were given a population raise bonus that made them a popular choice of players, and also were given the Berserker offensive unit. In Silver, they are given a 5% Offense Bonus and 250 Evil points. Units: Units are population that has been trained such as workers, archers and knights. Untrainables: Untrainables are any units that can be untrained (Workers and Type I Units). Often they are the first units that are targeted by Assassinations because they can be untrained. V Vacation Mode: Vacation Mode is a way to essentially freeze your account. When you enter Vacation Mode, you do not receive any citizens, gold, or turns. There is also a catch to using it: you cannot be in vacation mode for more than 30 days and cannot use it more than once every 120 days. W Worker: A Worker is the unit that brings in gold by mining. The amount of gold that they bring in is directly related to your mining upgrade. X Y Z Zeroing: Zeroing is the term used for when a mass either kills off enough population of an account to where it resets, the account has 0 population (thus why the process is calling zeroing), or the account has no population that are trained (the account is made up of only untrained citizens.